Babysitter
by pokemonisthebest
Summary: May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Dawn and Paul's parents go on holiday together, so the kids are stuck with a babysitter. How long can they survive in each other's presence? HUGE amounts of contestshipping, with Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping.
1. WHAT!

**Drew: This is hopeless! You don't update for ages and then you go ahead and start a new fic to update!**

**Me: I know, isn't it great?**

**May:...**

**Me: Don't own pokemon, start the story!**

"A BABYSITTER?" shouted Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Paul and Dawn in unison. Their parents looked at each other uneasily: they had been afraid that they would take it like

this.

"It's just for a month, Drew..." began Drew's mother anxiously.

"So you let us go off when we're ten amongst total strangers, but you don't let us stay alone in our own houses?" Drew inquired angrily.

"That's a pokemon journey, it's traditional." Drew's father told him sternly. May struck up her arguement.

"You're just gonna leave me alone with a lunatic, a flirt, a hyperactive girl, a total jerk and-and-" she spluttered, indicating Drew, "a PEACOCK!"

"You have the whole pokemon world to compare me with and you choose _peacock_?" How pathetic." Drew smirked.

"A-A-A RUDE PEACOCK AS WELL!"

Drew rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I'm putting my foot down! You're going to Miss Ko-ko's and we'll relax!" Ash's mother stamped her foot.

Ash groaned.

"Not Miss Ko-ko! She's boring with a capital B which rhymes with T which stands for trouble!"

"You can't make us!" piped up Dawn.

**On the train...**

"They made us..." said Dawn gloomily. May changed the subject.

"What's Miss Ko-ko like then?"

"She's really old. I bet she was alive when Dialga and Palkia made Sinnoh. She thinks she can get us to bed at seven by saying 'Bedtime, children!'"

Drew groaned.

"That type? I once had a teacher like that. The class hung her up by her socks in a closet."

"Wish you could do that with Ko-ko anymore. Apparently, once somebody _did_ do that with her, so she got rid of all the closets in her house."

May turned to Drew worriedly.

"She was alright, wasn't she? Your teacher?"

Drew looked at her incredulously.

"Who _cares_?"

May and Drew spent the rest of the trip arguing about the importance of teachers; Drew said that they were a waste of space while May insisted that Drew was very lucky

to have such an experienced and trained adult at all. Ash looked at the floor and tried to count how many specks of dirt there were on it; this being very difficult as he could

barely count up to twenty. Misty had let out her pokemon and was trying to refrain them from jumping out of the window and into the rain; Staryu kept hitting it's head on

the glass. Paul was...Paul was _**holding Dawn's hand?????**_ And Dawn was blushing furiously. How incredibly weird.

"May-TEACHERS ARE HATED BY THE KID RACE! Cry a river, build a bridge and get over- we're here?" Drew was cut off as they pulled into the station.

**Me: Um...can we just assume that they met Miss Ko-ko and went to the house? Coz I'm really bad at that type of thing. If you want to, you can fill it in in a review, but let't just move to nighttime, shall we? COZ I LIKE FUNNY SCENES! STILL NO GOOD AT THEM THOUGH!**

Misty leaned on her balcony, and watched Ash on the porch below. He watched a shooting star for fifteen whole minutes before realizing it was a plane and falling back in his chair, dissapointed. She chuckled softly.

"He's down there, isn't he?" May and Dawn stood behind her, their arms folded and an annoying smirk on their faces.

"Wh-who?" Misty stammered.

"Ashy boy!"

"Stop it! Gary is such a stupid trainer!"

A purple-haired trainer walked slowly onto the porch below. Dawn squeaked and hid behind May.

"Hide me!"

May rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic."

A green-haired coordinator joined the crew on the porch. May squealed and dashed behind Dawn.

"Hide me!"

Misty giggled.

"You so like Drew!"

May blushed.

"Do not! You so like Ash!"

"What! No way! Dawn likes Paul!"

"Do _not_!"

The boys heard the squabbling and looked up. All the girls shrieked and jumped into Misty's bed. Dawn giggled.

"There were three in the bed and the little one said roll over...roll over..."

"Girls!" Misty snapped, and Dawn shut up. "This is not the time for a sleepover!"

Dawn, who was somewhat cheesed off by virtually everything that had happened that evening, raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, I think it is, Misty...while we're at it, let's invite the boys!" she raised her voice "Oh, bo-oys!"

May and Misty both clamped their hands over Dawn's mouth. Misty got out, and pulled two sleeping bags from the cupboard.

"Fine, you can stay the night..."


	2. At the park

**Me: Okay, this has some slight violence...**

**Drew: Are you kidding me? I end up lying on the floor with my lip bleeding!**

**Me: So you can skip it if you like. In short, Drew becomes very scared of May...**

**May: Yessss!**

**Drew: Awwww...**

**Me: Don't own pokemon, on with the story!**

"I still can't believe we have to go to the _park_. What are we, six?" Drew muttered, as they walked down the street. May silently agreed with him, but didn't like to say so, so she just said, "It's ok..."

Nearby a couple of teens were playing a radio loudly. May shut her eyes and nodded to the beat; it was eighties rock.

"Good tune," she murmered. Ash, seizing his chance at evading boredom, grinned.

"OK, dance-off, our contestants...May!" He grabbed May's arm. She looked alarmed. "And Drew!" He shook his head profusely, but once May saw who was her opponent she changed her mind: she wanted to beat him at something REALLY badly.

At first they looked embarassed: spinning and doing smooth jazz moves. But soon, the rhythm found it's way to their feet, and they started to _dance_. A crowd had gathered before long and they were cheering so loudly that they could barely hear the music.

"I'm...gonna..._win_," May muttered through gritted teeth as she did a fantastic spin.

"Not a chance," Drew answered with a wink as he did a splendid splitz on the floor.

"And our winner is..." The teenagers (who had become part of the crowd) turned off the music, as May did a handstand and held it. Drew looked apprehensive: he hadn't finished in such an impressive pose.

"May!" May punched the air triumphantly. Drew felt like screaming and stomping his foot, which is what May probably would have done, but he was rather more dignified than that. He settled with a dirty look. May laughed.

"What's the matter? Don't like losing? Shall I give you a kiss to make it all better?" she mimed blowing a kiss and winked. Drew kept silent; there was nothing he would rather have than that. **(OOOH contestshipping!)**

The teens struck up a new tune. This time it was Christmas jazz. Drew **(Who was still sulking after being beaten by a girl! Drew: Hey!)** saw his chance at revenge, and caught May's eye. It widened at his daring, but had little glints of mischief darting around inside. Drew grabbed Ash, while May hesitantly tapped Misty, knowing how she could erupt. Drew raised an eyebrow, and May hastily tightened her grip.

"What--no!" Ash, catching on, drew back.

"Grrr..." Misty seemed to be larger and more terrifying than before. May shoved her.

"Why don't you...er...make use of that angry energy by dancing?"

Eventually **(with some persuading...ahem...MAY! May: Uh...Ok, maybe I might have used some psychic pokemon moves...JUST A FEW!!!)** Ash and Misty started to dance. Misty (not revealing her amazing tapdancing skills) played it easy, until Ash was lulled into a false sense of security. Then...

"Misty is our winner!"

Ash looked crestfallen, and pulled out his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, don't give me that look!" Misty, her resistance failing her, tried to cover up by pushing Paul. Dawn, trying to force her way through the crowd to the ice-cream van, somehow ended up next to him.

They both danced well, Dawn doing a frenzied dance due to the fact she reeeeelly needed the toilet and Paul doing some excellent leaps trying to get out of whatever nightmare he had fallen into.

"And...DAWN!"

The teenagers cried delightedly. Then...

"Duos!"

**(Me: BTW, this is NOT, repeat NOT, Pearlshipping or Waterflowershipping or whatever MayxPaul is. I'm just trying to torture the hated boys as much as possible. Sorry girls!**

**Misty: Doesn't matter. As long as you punish Ash, Paul and Drew for the most terrible crime of all...BEING BOYS!)**

May, alarmed, grabbed Paul. Misty, alarmed, grabbed Drew. Dawn, alarmed, grabbed Ash. **(Oooh...this feels so wrong...ah well, they'll get over it...)**

"And our winners are...May and Paul!"

May laughed, and spun Paul around enthusiastically. Drew felt jealousy stab at his heart, and a similar feeling was going through Dawn except it was that and she still reeeelly needed the toilet. She grabbed Ash and tried to get Paul's attention. Misty gasped audibly and tried to get Ash's attention by grabbing Drew. So it was extremely weird, with May shooting Misty furious glances, Misty shooting Dawn scary looks and Dawn shooting May childish pouts, all of them trying to get one boy or another's attention.

Finally, Miss. Ko-ko broke them up, and they went to the **(Drew: Superlame. Me: Shut up and let them read!)** park. May headed straight for the slide, and climbed to the top. Then she promptly fell off. Drew sniggered.

"Just like a girl. No- an ordinary girl would have stayed on. Only _May_ could do that."

Misty ran over to see if May was alright, but May got up, her sapphire eyes flashing dangerously. She walked slowly towards Drew. He could sense something was amiss, and drew a few paces back. But May was already upon him.

"Take _that_...and _that_...see if _this _is funny..."

I will spare you the details because this is only K+; Drew, after a thorough beating from May, lay on the ground with his lip bleeding.


End file.
